


Fan art for Would you love me, if you truly knew me? by Goten_Son_Ten

by bluesoundwaves



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/pseuds/bluesoundwaves
Summary: Fan art for the awesome fic Would you love me, if you truly knew me? by Goten_Son_Ten this is what I think Danny looks like while on his date.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Fan art for Would you love me, if you truly knew me? by Goten_Son_Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Would You Love Me, If You Truly Knew Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001277) by [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten). 



> Please check out this fic its great


End file.
